Complexo de Édipo
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Sempre soubemos que Harry sofria de algo terrível, mas nunca algo tão doentio. Draco x Harry;
1. Capítulo 1

o/ r-OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xD então, essa fic é paralela ao Terapia, e o casal bola da vez é o Harry e o Draco! Mantive a mesma idéia dos diálogos, só que fiz de vários jeitinhos [por ex, conversas por telefone, bruxanet, no próprio consultório, etc]!

Comentem, é o único jeito que eu sei se vcs tão gostando ou não!!

E valem as mesmas notas do Terapia! u.u

Bjundas

Youko Yoru

**---**

**COMPLEXO DE ÉDIPO**

**Por Youko Yoru**

**Capítulo 1. Como assim!?**

- Alô?! Luna?!

_- Alô?! Quem é?!_

- É o Harry, tudo bem?!

_- Ah! Oi, eu tô bem sim... mas e aí, Harry, beleza!? Como cê tá!?_

- Não muito bem, Luna... a Gina não para de gritar comigo! Não agüento mais isso! Eu me controlo pra não ficar discutindo na frente dos meninos, é difícil, entende!?

_- ...Ahm!?... Você disse alguma coisa?! Eu tava matando um monstro aqui no jogo¹, não prestei atenção! Você pode repetir!?_

-...

_- Harry?! Será que caiu a linha?! Alô?! _

- Tô aqui, Luna... é você que não presta atenção...

_- Ah, vai! Não seja chato! Tá, já fechei o laptop... agora, fala aí!_

- Tava falando da Gina...

_- Aff.. de novo?! A gente já não tinha conversado na consulta sobre ela?!_

-...!

_- Ah Harry, convenhamos, você desde que começamos essa terapia o que você mais faz é reclamar dela, e não toma nenhuma atitude! Cadê o grifionório que existe dentro de você?! Enfrenta esse monstro!!!_

- Mas eu não quero magoar ela! E os meninos?! O Albus é muito sensível, ele não agüentaria ficar longe da mãe! E o James?! Por Merlin, ele dá muito trabalho, imagina se-ah eu não quero ficar pensando nisso!

_- Você precisa superar esse seu complexo, Harry!_

- Complexo?! Como assim!?

_- Ah, vai dizer que você nunca percebeu?!_

- ... Luna, para de brincadeira!! O que eu não percebi?!

_- Harry, eu não acredito!_

- Luna, 'cê tá me deixando nervoso!! O que é que eu tenho?!

_- Harry... você tem Complexo de Édipo²!_

- Hn?! Quem é Édipo?! Eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome!!

_- ..._

- ...?!

_- Ai meu céu estrelado! Em poucas palavras, pra não ficar muito difícil pra você: você deseja sua mãe!_

- ... o quê?!

_- É isso que você ouviu!_

- Luna... isso é doentio!! Isso é bizarro demais, até pra você!!

_- Harry, coração, você não entendeu... ainda! Não é desse jeito pervertido que você tá pensando!! 'Cê acha que eu ia insinuar por acaso que você gostaria de fazer sexo com sua mãe mort-_

- PÁRA!! É NOJENTO!!

_- Tá-tá... desculpa, senhor-estressadinho! Não falo mais no assunto!_

-...

_-... quê?!_

- Agora eu tô pensando nisso!!

_-... Eww... que nojo, Harry!!!_

- NÃO "NAQUILO"!!! É aquilo que você tava falando!

_-...?!_

-...

_- OK... Calma, 'cê tá me deixando confusa! 'Naquilo' era você fazendo sexo com a sua mãe morta ou você ter o complexo?!_

-... é óbvio que sobre o complexo! Calmae Luna, o James azarou o Albus!

_- Ahh tá! E ok, eu espero!_

- JAMES!? EU JÁ NÃO FALEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO DEIXAR O SEU IRMÃO FLUTUANDO?! ELE PODE SAIR PELA JANELA!!! Oi, Luna?! Voltei!

_- Oi... O James é bem criativo, heim?! Ele tá fazendo o quê?!_

- Criativo?! Onde?! Ele praticamente transformou o Albus num balão, porque eu não dei uma bola pra ele jogar³!!

_- Ahahaha!_

- Mas, então, por que 'cê acha que eu tenho isso?!

_- Ah, Harry... pelo amor, né!?_

- Eu não sei do que 'cê tá falando!!!

_-..._

- Fala logo, Luna!!! Eu tô ficando nervoso!

_- Putz... tá, presta atenção amorzinho, que eu não vou ficar falando de novo, ok!?_

- OK!

_- Descreve pra mim a tua mãe!_

- Ah... pelo o que eu vejo das fotos e escuto dos outros ela era uma pessoa legal e bonita...

_- Não, coração! Não é pra você me falar da personalidade dela, e sim da aparência, APARÊNCIA, entende!?_

- Ok... ela é ruiva, tem os olhos verdes iguais aos meus, tem a pele clara... não era muito alta... acho que só!

_- Tá, muito bem! Agora me descreve a Gina!_

- Pra que isso!?

_- Fala logo ou eu vou desligar o telefone e cobrar mais caro a consulta por você ficar me perguntando coisa idiota!!_

- Credo, não precisa ficar estressada!! A Gina é ruiva, tem os olhos verdes, tem a pele clara...

_- AH-HÁ!!! Você falou que a Gina tem os olhos verdes!!_

- Não, eu não falei isso!! Eu disse que a Gina tem olhos castanhos!!

_- Falou sim! _

- Não falei não!!

_- ...!!!_

- Que saco!!! Tá eu admito!! Eu falei!! Tá feliz agora!?!?!

_- Calma, Harry, não precisa ficar tão nervoso!!_

- Eu não tô nervoso!

_- Não... imagina... só tá emburrado!_

-... Eu vô desligar, desculpa por incomodar!!

_- Por Merlin, pára de drama!!!_

-...

_- Ótimo! Eu só perguntei como eram as duas pra você perceber como você relaciona as duas! E não é só as duas..._

-... não?!

_- Não... tem a Molly também! Acho que você só casou com a Gina por causa da Molly... você inconscientemente viu um jeito pra ela te considerar da 'família', e como casar com o Rony estava fora de cogitação, sobrou a Gina!_

-... Mas a Molly sempre me tratou como se fosse filho dela! Por que eu ia querer que-

_- Aí é que tá: 'como se fosse', você não é! E na tua cacholinha 'cê pensou: 'se eu casar com a Gina, ela vai me tratar como um filho de verdade!'_

- Eu não pensei assim!

_-... Por isso eu disse 'inconscientemente'!! 'Cê num ia conseguir pensar tão complexamente assim!_

-... Eu não sou burro!!

_- Claro que não, querido... 'cê é só um pouco lerdinho... nada de mais!!_

-...

_-..._

- Tá... e o que eu faço agora?!

_- Como assim?!_

- Eu tenho esse treco de Médico-

_- Édipo!!_

- É, isso... então, o que eu faço pra melhorar?!

_- E por que você acha que eu sei a resposta!?_

- Porque você é, teoricamente, a médica aqui!!!

_- Eu sou terapeuta, é diferente!! E quem tem que descobrir a resposta é você!!_

- MAS, EU NÃO SEI O QUE EU FAÇO!!!

_- Não grite!! 'Cê vai acabar me deixando surda! ... Na-não precisa chorar!! Calma, Harry, eu sei que é difícil pra você pensar... mas, você vai ter que ver isso sozinho! Tenta pensar num tipo de pessoa que voce ache atraente!! Sem ser ruivos de olhos verdes... ok?! E a gente se vê semana que vem na consulta! Beijos!!_

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas**

1. u.u ela tá jogando WitchNarök®!

2. o.o eu não sou formada em psicologia nem nada do gênero, mas pra quem entende, não fique bravo comigo, estou apenas literando xD E pra quem entende: "Segundo Sigmund Freud, o Complexo de Édipo verifica-se quando a criança atinge o período sexual fálico na segunda infância e dá-se então conta da diferença de sexos, tendendo a fixar a sua atenção libidinosa nas pessoas do sexo oposto no ambiente familiar." (Wikipédia).

3. u.u ahh as crianças! xD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Me diga com quem andas, e... deixa prá lá**

[23:22:24] Harry Potter diz: Luna!? Você tá aí?

[23:22:40] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO): Aff. Tô jogando WitchNarök®, o que cê quer?!

[23:22:41] Harry Potter diz: É que eu andei pensando naquilo que a gente conversou por telefone...

[23:22:45] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: Harry, a gente conversou ontem pelo celular... cê não pode ter pensado tão rápido!! LOL¹

[23:22:48] Harry Potter diz: Ah? Como assim?!

[23:23:01] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: LOL deixa pra lá! Fala logo, que eu tô numa campanha! E como cê sabia que eu tava aqui?!

[23:25:37] Harry Potter diz: Ah... eu vi James jogando, e ele disse que você tava lá²...

[23:26:10] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: Sei... o James cabou de me dizer que cê tava azucrinando ele pra conversar comigo no jogo!!

[23:28:09] Harry Potter diz: Bom... isso não vem ao caso, então, eu tava pensando

[23:28:10] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: LOL sei!

[23:28:21] Harry Potter diz: O que é isso?! LOL?!

[23:28:31] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: Nada... diz logo!!

[23:30:10] Harry Potter diz: é... então, eu não só gostei de ruivas!! Eu gostei da Cho!!

[23:30:17] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: LOL que mal gosto!! E eu não disse que cê só gostava de ruivas!!

[23:30:19] Harry Potter diz: Mas, se eu gostei da Cho é porque eu não tenho aquele negócio de Médico!

[23:31:21] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: É ÉDIPO!!! E isso não impede!!!

[23:31:23] Harry Potter diz: Não?!

[23:31:25] Harry Potter diz: Luna?!

[23:31:26] Harry Potter diz: Luna, você tá aí?

[23:31:29] Harry Potter diz: Luna?!

[23:31:33] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (JOGANDO) diz: Tô... e não!! Cê num vai me deixar jogar mesmo, né?!

[23:31:38] Harry Potter diz: ... eu não queria atrapalhar... mas precisava conversar com você!!!

[23:31:40] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: TÁ!!! FALA ENTÃO!!

[23:32:15] Harry Potter diz: eu... tava pensando... que eu acho bonito pessoas de cabelos loiros... e olhos claros...³

[23:32:42] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: Harry... isso não foi uma declaração, né?!

[23:32:45] Harry Potter diz: NÃO!!!

[23:33:06] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: hn... é bom mesmo, porque eu não quero ficar explicando outro complexo pra vc!!!

[23:33:27] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz:... mas, em quem exatamente cê pensou?!

[23:35:08] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: Harry?!

[23:35:46] Harry Potter diz: oi?

[23:35:48] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: eu vou te bloquear!!! Fala logo, saco!! Prá que todo esse suspense?!

[23:36:02] Harry Potter diz: ... é... hn... eu pensei no Draco...

[23:36:04] Harry Potter diz: Luna?!

[23:38:11] Harry Potter diz: Oi?!

[23:39:26] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: ... cê acha o Malfoy bonito?!

[23:39:31] Harry Potter diz: é...

[23:39:33] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: E quem não acha?! Eu particularmente acho ele lindo[4]!!! LOL ... falando nele... cê tem noticias dele?!

[23:39:57] Harry Potter diz: eu falo quase todo dia com ele... ele é pai do Scorpius, lembra?! É o melhor amigo do Albus...

[23:41:07] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: lembro sim... hn.. mas, então, Harry... cê acha só o Malfoy bonito?!

[23:41:09] Harry Potter diz: Como assim?!

[23:41:20] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: tipo... ele é loiro e tal... mas tem outras pessoas loiras, como eu... cê me acha bonita?

[23:41:48] Harry Potter diz: hn... você não é feia... não entendi a pergunta!

[23:41:54] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: ok, vou encarar como elogio... e não é novidade que cê num tenha entendido! LOL... O ponto é cê gostaria de ter algum relacionamento comigo?! Tipo, namorar e tal?!

[23:42:07] Harry Potter diz: NÃO!!!

[23:42:12] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: Ok, e com o Malfoy?!

[23:43:02] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: Harry?!!

[23:45:41] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: Cê morreu ou fugiu?!

_[23:46:24] Harry Potter está offline._

[23:46:25] oOo~Luna LoverrrrrGOod!~oOo (OUVINDO LAMÚRIAS) diz: tsk...

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas**

1. LOL significa "laughing out loud" (ou rindo pra caraleo!), pode ser usado como XD tbm! u.u

2. Conversa entre James e Harry:

Harry – James, a Luna tá no jogo?

James – não!

Harry – não minta pra mim! E olhe pra mim enquanto eu falo, James!!

James – EU TÔ JOGANDO!!! SACO!!!!

Harry – A Luna tá no jogo?!

James – ...

Harry – James, você pode responder?! É que ela não tá respondendo o telefone!!

James – COMO CÊ É CHATO!! Ela tá no jogo!! Agora me deixa em paz!!!

3. D hnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4. u.u/ ele é lindo mesmo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Ah, não! De novo isso?!**

- Ok, Harry, você conseguiu me deixar curiosa por três dias! EU te liguei, e você não atendeu! Procurei você com o James no jogo e ele disse que você tava tomando banho, o que eu sei que é mentira! Te desbloqueei do WitchSN®! Mandei email e nada! É bom você ter uma ÓTIMA explicação!

- ...

- Fala alguma coisa ou eu te azaro!

- ... desculpa, Luna...

- NÃO É ISSO QUE EU QUERO OUVIR!!!

- ... hn... o que seria?!

- Harry... não se faça de bobo...

- Eu realmente não sei...

- ...

- ...

- Ok... eu vou perguntar de novo e você não vai sair desse consultório enquanto não me responder, entendeu?!

- ... ok...

- Você já pensou em algum momento da tua vida ter um relacionamento com o Malfoy?!

- ...

- Harry... cê tá testando a minha paciência?!

- não...

- então responde!

- ... é que é complicado...

- Tá, e o que não é complicado pra você, coração?!

- ...

- ok... fala... logo...

- E-eu... hn... quando a gente ainda tava na escola... teve uma vez...

- Tá, e o que você fez?

- Hn? Eu não fiz nada... eu só fiquei olhando ele tomar banho!¹

- ... Harry... nunca imaginei que você fosse stalker!

- Stalker?! Que isso?!

- Uma pessoa que é obcecada pela outra... fica perseguindo... como eu explico de um jeito fácil!?... hn... Ah! É tipo o James em relação ao Teddy!

- Ahh... HEI! Eu não faço isso!!

- Tá-tá... continue...

- Continuar o quê?!

- Ai meu céu estrelado! Harry olha pra mim! Isso, e agora presta atenção: você sentiu uma atração por uma pessoa que não fosse ruiva de olhos claros... quero saber por que você não fez nada?! E de novo: Cadê o grifinório que existe dentro de você?!

- ... e-ele é o Malfoy! E é um homem! E-eu... eu... não podia! Tinha o Ron... a Mione... não podia...

- Ahh... não brinca que você tinha medo de decepcionar eles?! Por algum acaso você se esqueceu do Dumbledore, do teu padrinho Sirius e do Remus?!

- Meu padrinho e o Remus não eram... eram... você sabe! Eles eram quase irmãos!²

- Ah, claro... como o Ron e a Mione... igualzinho...

- ... cê acha mesmo que eles eram...?!

- Eu não acho... tenho certeza!! E não é deles que a gente tava falando, eles eram só um exemplo... E o que os outros tinham a ver com quem você sentia desejo?!

- ... eu não disse isso...

- ... Harry, você não ficou excitado quando viu o Malfoy tomar banho?!

- ...³

- Vou entender isso como um 'sim'...

- ... ah, Luna, eu tava pensando em levar o James num terapeuta... você tem algum pra indicar?![4]

- Harry... 'cê tá tirando uma com a minha cara?!

- Não... ele está impossível mesmo!

- EU NÃO TÔ FALANDO DO JAMES... e eu tenho alguém em mente... vou ver se ele tá disponível e te falo!... E, NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO!!!

- Tsk! Luna, você não entende!!! E-eu não posso!!

- Não pode o quê!?

- Deixar a minha família... é a única que eu tenho![5]

- Mas 'cê é um imbecil mesmo! Quem disse que você precisa abandonar tua família?!

- Mas... você não tá falando pra eu ir.. erm... falar com o Dra-Malfoy!?

- ... Eu nunca falei pra você ir 'falar' com o Malfoy... o que eu disse é que você precisa tomar alguma atitude! E isso não quer dizer que você precise abandonar tua família... e mais uma coisa: quem disse que o Malfoy gostaria de ter um relacionamento com você, heim, garotão?! Até onde eu sei, ele é muito bem casado!

- ... E-eu não sou feio! E-e também, ele-ele já deu em cima de mim!! E ele vai se separar!!

- Ohh... é mesmo!? Me conta como foi... e que coisa!! Como cê ficou sabendo disso, Harry?!

- ... eu fui pegar o Al na casa dele, porque o Scorpius chamou ele pra brincar lá... e... ele me disse.. q-que eu tava em ótima forma...

- ... Harry, por Merlin... isso é 'dar em cima'?!

- ...

- ... Péra... ele te agarrou!????? [6]

- ...

- HAHAHAHAHA!!! Eu não acredito!!

- Eu vou embora!!!

- Hahahaha-Não! Calma-hahahaha!! Ai-ai... mas e o que você fez?!

- ...

- Não, calma, deixa eu adivinhar: cê saiu correndo de lá!?

- ...

- Acertei?! HAHAHAHAHA-HEI, Harry!! Não vai, calma!! HAHAHAHA-não fica bravo!! HAHAHAHAHA

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas**

1. u.u Harry sem vergonha!! *Yoru com inveja pq não conseguiu ver ._.*

2. Like a brother é clássico, tem que ter!! xD

3. O Harry desviou o olhar roxo de vergonha! xD zafadenho!

4. u.u foi assim que tudo começou! xD

5. u.u/ um pouco de novela mexicana pra acalentar os corações pungentes por um sofrimento básico! xD~

6. Cena: Draco estava no jardim, quando um dos empregados avisa que o banana-mor chegou, entra na sala e dá de cara [na verdade com as costas do Harry, mais precisamente sua bunda] com o Harry de calça jeans [que realça a bunda], tênis básico, camisa preta e cabelos molhados jogados pra trás [tomou banho e passou perfume pra ir na casa do Drakisho]. O Scorpius e o Al chegam, e o testa-rachada® agacha [empinando a bunda] pra cumprimentar o filhote, se levanta ao perceber a presença do loro-tesudo dando um sorriso e dizendo o típico e patético 'oi'. E como ninguém é de ferro, o loro suspira fundo, encoxa o banana-mor-bundudo e sussurra no ouvido dele: "Você está em ótima forma, Potter!". Como ninguém é de ferro²[principalmente depois de uma encoxada do Drakisho], Harry pega o filhote pela mão e sai correndo ultra-hiper-mega-blaster envergonhado. Fim! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. As vezes a verdade dói...**

**De: Luna Lovegood [lulocagood®]**

**Para: Harry Potter [h_potter®]**

**Data: xx de xxxx de 2011 21:16**

**Assunto: FALA COMIGO, IMBECIL!!!**

Oi, Harry!?!

Cê não vai mesmo falar comigo?! Larga de ser chato!! E cê nem me contou como ficou sabendo que o Malfoy vai se separar!!! Responde logo esse email!!! Se não eu vou contar umas coisas bem legais pro James te chantagear!!

Beijinhos,

~ Luna Lovegood ~

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 22:02, Harry Potter [h_potter®] escreveu:**

Você não faria isso, né!?

H. Potter

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 22:19, Luna Lovegood [lulocagood®] escreveu:**

Me provoca pra ver se eu não faço!!!!

E responde logo! Eu vou entrar no jogo daqui a pouco!!

~ Luna Lovegood ~

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 22:41, Harry Potter [h_potter®] escreveu:**

Ok... você é tão infantil quanto o James... eu estou com problemas, e você só pensa em você!!!!

Pensei que você fosse uma amiga!!

H. Potter

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 22:57, Luna Lovegood [lulocagood®] escreveu:**

Ahh, pára com o drama!! Eu sou sua amiga e terapeuta.

Como terapeuta eu tô ansiosa pra que você resolva logo esses seus complexos, porque aí eu me livro de você!

Agora, como amiga, eu tô curiosa mesmo!!! Quero saber como foi direitinho com o Malfoy... e você vai 'falar' de novo com ele, hein, garotão?!!

~ Luna Lovegood ~

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 23:12, Harry Potter [h_potter®] escreveu:**

Eu não esperava isso de você! Ele simplesmente veio e me contou, satisfeita?!

E eu não quero ver ele por um tempo!! Eu tenho minha família!!!

H. Potter

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 23:38, Luna Lovegood [lulocagood®] escreveu:**

Ai, Harry... se você fosse menos babaca até seria mais fácil conversar com você... mas, tá difícil!!

Eu já te perguntei isso, mas parece que você não lembra... ou não entendeu... pra variar... então eu vou repetir:

**O QUE A SUA FAMÍLIA TEM A VER SE VOCÊ GOSTA OU NÃO DELE?!**

Por Merlin, Harry... você acha sinceramente que a Gina não te colocou um monte de chifre?! Cê tem mais galho do que o salgueiro-lutador!! Você faz o que você quiser da tua vida, teus filhos continuaram sendo teus filhos... infelizmente, porque eles merecem um pai mais legal... você é muito banana!!

~ Luna Lovegood ~

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 23:52, Harry Potter [h_potter®] escreveu:**

Você acha que a Gina me trai?! Com quem?! Por Merlin, eu achei que ela era feliz...

H. Potter

---

**Em xx de xxxx de 2011, 00:17, Luna Lovegood [lulocagood®] escreveu:**

Harry, coração... só você que ainda não percebeu... e sei lá com quem... tem tantas possibilidades, e boatos, que eu tô com dó de fazer a lista...

E mais uma coisa, Harry, antes deu ir embora: você continua sendo infeliz... quero que você pense nisso... ou pelo menos tente...

Beijinhos,

~ Luna Lovegood ~

**Continua...**

**---**

**Notas**

1. u.u sem comentários pra esse capitulo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Revelações são difíceis de entender**

- Harry, é bom você ter uma ótima desculpa pra me fazer sair de casa à uma hora dessas!¹

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Luna... eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- ... O que aconteceu? Péra, deixa eu fazer o meu pedido antes! Garçom, por favor me vê um café expresso! Vô ter que ficar bem acordada pra escutar tudo o que esse aí vai falar!

- O senhor vai querer algo a mais?

- Não, vou ficar só com o chá... 'brigado!

- Com licença.

- Toda, amor... esse garçom é uma graça! Então, Harry... o que aconteceu?

- ... é tanta coisa que eu nem sei por onde começar!

- Começa logo ou eu durmo!

- Ok, acho que vou falar do James... ele está impossível! Você ficou sabendo o que ele fez no aniversário do Ronny?

- hn... é aquele negócio das aranhas e dos elfos domésticos!²

- É!

- Ah, sei... foi engraçado, vai? Eu rachei de rir quando o James me contou!

-...

- Ok-ok, não teve graça... não precisa me olhar assim!

- Com licença, senhora o seu café!

- Obrigada, amorzinho!

-...

- Mas, e aí, Harry... o que 'cê quer que eu diga? 'Interna o menino em Azkaban?'

- Não! Não é isso! Ele não tem limites!

- Isso eu já sabia... mas quem tem que colocar limites nele é você e a Gina!

-...

- Tá... eu vou te passar o telefone do Colin!

- Colin?

- É... lembra daquele que ficava te perseguindo na escola?

-... sei...

- Então, ele me ligou recentemente dizendo que abriu um consultório...

- Mas, ele não era jornalista?³

-... é... bom... não sei... mas 'cê vai querer o telefone dele ou não?

- Vou sim! Faço qualquer coisa pro James acalmar!

- Certo, te passo depois, aqui eu não tenho!

- 'brigado...

-...

-... que foi!

- Quero saber do resto!

- ah...

- 'Ah' uma pinóia!

- bom... o Drac-Malfoy, caham... não sei se eu te falei, mas ele-ele trabalha lá no Ministério... além do Al ser amiguinho do filho dele...

-... não, falou... continua...

-... a gente foi almoçar junto ontem...

- Hn~... que rapidinho que 'cê ficou Harry!

- Não é nada disso! E se você num ficar quieta eu não consigo contar!

- Ok, não precisa ficar bravo!

- Então, ele queria conversar sobre a ex dele...

- Já é ex?

-...

- Tá eu fico quieta!

- caham, então, como eu tava dizendo, ele queria falar sobre a ex dele... ele tava meio chateado, porque ela nem reclamou de se separar dele e tal... aí ele me perguntou se eu sabia do porque dele ter casado com ela...

-... e você respondeu o quê?

-... Como eu ia saber? Eu disse que não sabia... aí ele bufou e disse que eu continuava um grifinório acéfalo!

- não discordo!

-...

- Ah, vai! Diz que eu tô mentindo!

-... não sou acéfalo!

-... sei... aposto que você nem sabia o que era!

-...

- RÁ! SABIA!

- Ok, eu não sabia mesmo! Não conheço todas as palavras! Mas, cê vai deixar eu continuar ou não!

- Ok, tô quietinha!

-... ele me disse que a culpa foi minha...

- Oh![4]

- aí eu perguntei por que, porque eu nem tinha obrigado ele a se casar e tal... aí ele disse que foi porque eu casei com a Gina...

- Ah! Que fofo!

-...?

-... ai, Harry, cê num percebeu que ele falou que gostava de você?

-...

- Meu céu estrelado! Você é muito lerdo! E o que aconteceu depois!

-... ele foi embora...

-... HARRY... EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

- Luna! Não bate na mesa! Se acalma!

- Eu vou te estuporar! Como 'cê pode ser tão inútil! Por Merlin!

- Tá, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? Pegasse ele no meio do restaurante e desse um beijo!

- ÉÉÉÉÉ!

- Ah...

-... quê agora com esse 'ah'?

-... eu-eu... pensei em fazer isso... ele parecia tão triste!

- Harry, eu vô embora! Se eu ficar aqui olhando pra tua cara eu te mato! [5]

- Hei! LUNA! ESPERA!

**Continua...**

**Notas**

1. u.u eram 7h da manhã!

2. u.u/ referência ao cap. 01 do Terapia!

3. u.u o Colin estava planejando e há muito tempo pra tentar chegar perto do Harry novamente... Colin é DuMal®! xD

4. :o

5. u.ú convenhamos que paciência tem limite!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Conversa a três**

_- Alô, Luna!_

- O que 'cê quer, Harry? Tô no meio de uma consulta!

_- É urgente! Você tem que me ajudar!_

- Céus, sei que eu vou me arrepender... mas, ok, Harry, o que é tão urgente?

_- Eu tô num encontro com o Malf-Draco e eu-_

- O QUÊ?-Fofa, já volto, tô com uma emergência aqui no telefone!-ALÔ, HARRY?

_- Oi?_

- 'Oi' o ******! Me explica direito essa história!

_- É que aquele dia você disse que ele gostava de mim... eu não consegui dormir direito, e fiquei pensando... aí eu-eu, pensei em conversar com ele... aí eu convidei ele pra jantar... ele ainda não chegou, mas eu tô nervoso! Acho que eu vou embora!_

- Não faça isso! Fica calmo! Respira! Agora me conta o que você pretende conversar com ele?

_-... eu-eu ia perguntar se é verdade..._

- Se ele gosta de você!

_- é!_

-... aff... bom, a resposta vai ser sim! É melhor cê já ir pensando no que vai falar dep-

_- Tem certeza!_

- Claro!

_- Ok!_

- O que você vai dizer pra ele depois!

_- Que-que-Luna eu tenho que desligar ele chegou, já te ligo!_

- Hei! Não deslig-oh, merda!

_- Alô? _

- Se você desligar esse telefone na minha cara de novo eu te estuporo!

_- Eu não tenho muito tempo, ele foi no banheiro!_

-...

_- Ele disse que era verdade mesmo! Luna, ele gosta de mim desde a época da escola! Ele me contou umas coisas sobre o passado e ficou triste... eu-eu quero fazer alguma coisa por ele! Mas-mas, eu não posso!_

- Harry, você não vai fazer nada por ele, e sim por você! Larga de ser cagão e diz pra ele que você também gosta dele!

_- Mas, e a Gina e os meninos?_

- Vão continuar a mesma coisa: ela te chifrando e os meninos te enlouquecendo!

_- Hn... mas-ele voltou! Tchau!_

- Me liga depois!

_- OK!_

_- Luna, eu vou embora! Eu não consigo!_

- Ah! Como assim? Onde 'cê tá? Parece que tá dentro de uma lata!

_- Eu tô no banheiro! _

- Ah tá... e 'cê tá me deixando nervosa! Por que diabos 'cê vai embora? Diz logo de uma vez, criatura!

_- Eu não consigo! Eu tentei!_

- Como?

_- Eu-eu, depois que ele voltou eu disse que-que eu não sabia, eu-eu pedi desculpas! Mas-mas, ele riu-_

- É lógico que ele riu! Como 'cê pede desculpas por ele gostar de você? É tipo você dizer: 'Draco, desculpa por eu ser tão estúpido que não percebi'!¹

_-... eu não sou estúpido... bom... hn... ele me perguntou como eu tinha descoberto... aí eu disse que você que falou, porque a gente tava falando dele..._

-...?

_-... aí ele me perguntou o que a gente tava falando dele pra chegar nisso... aí eu vim pra cá..._

- Por Merlin... ok, Harry, e o que você vai fazer agora? Vai ficar trancado aí no banheiro?

_- Eu não sei!_

-... ai-ai, Harry... 'cê me cansa... volta lá, diz pra ele que você gosta dele! É uma ordem, 'cê entendeu! Se você me ligar mais uma vez hoje eu vou dar um estoque de varinhas pros teus filhos! Aí, coração, sua vida vai ser um inferno!

_- MAS, LUN-_

- Tchau!²

**Continua...**

**Notas**

1. \õ.õ/ e não é verdade?

2. :o o que será que vai acontecer? Harry vai se declarar ou vai continuar no banheiro!

xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Evoluindo o Pokemón**

**.  
**

- Então... Harry... 'cê vai contar o que aconteceu ontem, ou vou ter que lançar uma imperdoável!

-...

- Ok, Imperdoável!

- Não-Espera! Nossa... como você tá estressada!

- Estressada? Eu tô aqui olhando pra tua cara, esperando você dizer algo há dez minutos! Não quero perder o meu horário de almoço inteiro só olhando pra tua cara! E fala logo!

- OK...

-...

-...

-... fala a verdade, 'cê tá fazendo isso de propósito, né!

-... não...

-...

- Caham, ok... é.. hn... ahm... hn...

- PÁRA COM ISSO! É IRRITANTE!¹

-... depois você não tá estressada!

-...

- É que eu não sei como começar!

- ok, Harry, coração, eu vou te ajudar: O que aconteceu depois que eu desliguei o celular?

- Ah.. eu saí do banheiro, e dei de cara com o Dra-Malfoy...

- E depois?

- Ele-ele disse que foi atrás de mim, porque achou que eu tivesse sido tragado pela privada...

- HAHAHAHA! GOSTEI! HAHAHHA!²

-...

- Ai-ai... parei... e, o que mais ele falou?

-... nada...

- Por Merlin, Harry... o que você falou?

- Eu-eu... falei pra ele que tava nervoso... por causa dele...

-...

- Ele riu... e me empurrou de volta pro banheiro...

-...

-... e ele-ele... me beijou, e a gente entrou numa das cabines, e ele-eu-nós-³

- Tá, pára que você vai explodir de tão vermelho que 'cê tá... já entendi o que aconteceu... seu safadinho...

-...!

- Ficou dentro do banheiro dando uns amassos no Draco, heim? Nunca esperava isso de você! Harry, safadinho!

- Eu não sou 'safadinho'! Foi-é-que...

- Tch, larga de ser chato! Não começa a dar desculpas esfarrapadas! Tá escrito na tua cara que você amou!

-... é... foi muito bom... ele é tão... tão...

- Gostoso? Cheiroso? Lindo?

- Não! Quer dizer, é... mas, eu ia falar macio...

- Macio?

- É...

-... ah tá... e quando 'cês vão se encontrar de novo?

-...

- Não me diga que você saiu correndo de novo?

- Não!

- Não?

- Não... a gente se despediu... normalmente... e vamos nos encontrar depois do trabalho hoje...

-... Harry... tô besta! Você evoluiu tanto depois de uns amassos no banheiro!

-... é... hn... Luna?

- Oi?

- 'Cê acha mesmo que vai dar certo?

- Hn... olha, não sei... principalmente sendo você o envolvido... mas, acho que vale a pena tentar, não?

-... é... vale sim...

- Ok, agora eu vou indo! Tenho que voltar pro consultório, e você pro Ministério... me liga depois pra contar como foi... seu safadinho!

**Continua...**

**Notas:**

1. ò_o eu acho ultra irritante!

2. xD fiquei imaginando o Harry com a bunda entalada, e os braços e as pernas esperneando! xD moh legal!

3. Fufufu D não vou descrever a cena!


End file.
